


Eine Kleine

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: To have everlasting sorrows and open seams, but also you, how happy I would be to smile and say, "It was for the best."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/gifts).



> Hey!  
> All of the stories for this series end up weirdly short. Sorry about that. But this one was a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoy! The song I had requested was [this one.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IH2fDJifFGo) Please listen to it while you read!

Sometimes it’s like Hajime and Nagito are in a perpetual orbit, skirting the very edges of one another’s gravity, like stars in a binary system. They are drawn to each other, but refuse stubbornly to get too close. Sometimes they forget that they are both made of fire and to burn on contact would be impossible.

Hajime drums his fingers on the windowsill above him, his blankets pulled up to his chin. He can see his breath, but he doesn’t have the heart to draw the blinds in an effort to conserve warmth. The sky outside is gorgeous. The stars wink brightly at him from a blanket of pure black, and the moon is nowhere to be seen. He can just see the silhouettes of the trees in his backyard. There are thick clouds rolling in on the horizon, but he sends them a silent plea to stay away, to let him watch the sky until dawn bathes everything in its gentle orange glow.

He hears a quiet, sleepy murmur from behind him, and he rolls over to look at Nagito. The other boy’s eyes are closed, his features soft and relaxed, a thin trail of drool trailing across his cheek from the corner of his mouth. A few wispy strands of white hair cling to it. He’s curled up in a tight ball, his hands tucked neatly beneath his chin, every exhale a quiet sigh. As Hajime watches, a tiny smile forms on his lips. The clock on the nightstand behind him reads “3:21 AM” in sharp, blocky red characters.

Sirius. Hajime nods to himself and rolls over to look at the sky again. His mother always tells him that each star is representative of a person living somewhere in the world right now. The brighter the star, the brighter their spirit shines. When he was little, she would always point at Sirius and claim it was his star. But he never understood that. He had so many wonderful friends, he had trouble believing he could be the brightest star in the sky.

It wasn’t until he took astronomy that he learned that Sirius was really a binary system. Sirius A and Sirius B spin endlessly around each other. There’s a third star, Sirius C, but it’s so small it’s almost negligible.

If each star represents a person, he has no doubt that Sirius A is Nagito. It’s bright and beautiful, because Nagito is so purely Nagito that Hajime’s sure nothing could dim that light. He never changes for anyone. His self-esteem leaves a lot to be desired, but maybe as a result of a hard childhood and powerful self-loathing, his laughter is all the louder, his smile all the wider, his hopeful spirit shining brighter than anyone’s. And Hajime’s noticed that, since they’ve been together, Nagito has slowly been growing more confident, and Hajime hopes desperately that someday soon he’ll make Nagito believe he’s wonderful.

And if Nagito is Sirius A, he supposes he must be Sirius B. A dwarf star. Turning back over to Nagito, he brushes his fingers gently through his boyfriend’s hair and behind his ear. He doesn’t mind being a dwarf star so much if this is what he gets out of it.

Nagito stirs, and Hajime draws his hand back quickly, dismay flooding through him as Nagito blinks his eyes open. They’re almost like dark pits in the pale expanse of his face, and Hajime smiles at the vulnerability he can see in them. This is a side of Nagito he rarely gets to see. He kisses the other boy gently on the tip of his nose.

“What time ‘s it?” Nagito mumbles.

“3:30.”

“How long…you been awake?” Nagito manages through a yawn, rubbing one eye.

“I haven’t gone to sleep.”

“Go to sleep.” He scoots forward and rolls over, curling up with his back against Hajime’s chest.

Hajime smiles and wraps his arms around him. “I will. Soon.”

“I’ll stay up with you until you do.”

“Okay.”

They’re quiet for a long, long moment. Nagito’s body is warm and soft against Hajime’s, and his hair smells like lemongrass. “Don’t leave me,” Nagito finally mutters, his voice thick and sleepy.

Hajime blinks in surprise, the words drawing him out of his doze. “What?”

“I know you won’t. You said you wouldn’t. Just…please don’t. I don’t think I could stand it.”

Hajime’s arms tighten around Nagito. Suddenly his boyfriend seems not only warm and soft, but also fragile, a porcelain vase. “Baby. What’s this about?”

“Please just say you won’t.” His voice is choked with tears, and Hajime presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I won’t.” Hajime draws him closer. “Not now. Not ever.”

Nagito falls asleep almost immediately, and Hajime closes his eyes reluctantly as well.

They’re insistent on orbiting each other slowly, on the fringes of their gravitational fields, but they’re spiraling ever closer to each other, each bracing for the impact. What they don’t realize is that they really would burn if they touched. They’d burn brighter than any other star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! As always, if you had something you liked, or something I could've done better, please let me know in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
